


L'indic

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: L'inspecteur Jung Yunho est un policier droit et intègre. Il travaille avec l'aide de son indic, le petit voyou Jaejoong.Son but ? Attraper Xiah, chef d'une organisation criminelle s'étendant sur le territoire...Peu à peu, l'attachement qu'il porte à son indic se transforme malgré lui en un amour qui pourrait mal finir.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	1. Agent double

"Hum? T'es sûr ? Ok, je note. Oui, on se retrouve et je te donne ce que je te dois suivant ce que j'attrape."  
L'inspecteur Jung Yunho replaça l'appareil dans sa poche et se tourna vers son coéquipier :  
"Changmin, c'est ce soir. On prend trois gars de l'équipe avec nous et on fait une descente. Jeux illégaux et peut-être trafic de drogue. Si ça se trouve, y aura même un peu de prostitution..."

"- C'est ton indic' qui t'a balancé ce tuyau ?"

L'inspecteur acquiesça. Depuis qu'il graissait la patte de son indic, il avait pu mettre en cellule quelques petits dealers de bas-étage, des proxénètes, et des parieurs. Ce qui l'embêtait, c'était de ne capturer que le menu fretin... Les gros poissons nageant toujours hors du filet.

Il prit son blouson en cuir qu'il jeta sur ses épaules, se recoiffa avec ses doigts et sorti, suivi de Changmin.

Les deux acolytes étaient inséparables. Ils avaient été ensemble sur les bancs de l'école, avaient suivi les mêmes études et aujourd'hui formaient un binôme parfait au sein de leur équipe.

"On va repérer les lieux pour être fin prêts ce soir." avait annoncé Changmin aux autres, avant de claquer la porte du commissariat derrière eux.

~

  
Jaejoong raccrocha d'un air satisfait et se dirigea vers le bureau de Junsu :  
"C'est bon. Baek Sun Woo tombera ce soir, et nous, ça nous laisse de la marge de manœuvre." Annonça-t'il d'un air satisfait.

Il affichait toujours un demi-sourire, mais qui ne semblait pas joyeux. C'était plutôt de l'ordre du sadisme. Yoochun s'approcha d'eux :  
"- Très bien... Maintenant, faut qu'on mette en place le reste. "

Junsu attrapa une enveloppe de laquelle tomba un chèque de deux cents millions de wons. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et ressorti la photo. Jaejoong et Yoochun le reconnurent aussitôt. Junsu annonça de suite la couleur :  
" Oui, c'est Monsieur Park. Et c'est lui notre cible. On nous demande de l'éliminer sans que cela ressemble à un meurtre. Donc, accident. Il faut qu'on organise un accident."

"- Qui veut s'en débarrasser ?" questionna Yoochun. "Un concurrent politique ?"

Monsieur Park était un député très connu. Il était alors en pleine campagne pour les élections présidentielles qui se profilaient le mois suivant.

"- Nan. Sa femme." Répondit Junsu.

Jaejoong leva un sourcil d'étonnement :

"- Ça pue cette histoire... Je me mêle pas de politique, moi... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa femme ? Il est en bonne voie pour être élu... Qu'est-ce qu'elle y gagne à ce qu'il crève avant ? "

Junsu se mit à rire :

"- Une vulgaire histoire de cul. Elle a découvert les infidélités de son mari, elle enrage... Et en plus, elle hérite d'un sacré paquet de pognon. Elle nous a donné le tiers de la commission, le reste quand ça sera fini."

Jaejoong soupira. Les femmes... Il n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Ni les hommes d'ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les êtres humains en général, et il s'en foutait. Les trucs comme la compassion, l'empathie, l'amour... Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son registre.   
"Bon... Va pour une histoire de fesses. T'as fait le boulot en amont, j'imagine ?" s'adressa-t'il à Junsu.

Junsu, appelé Xiah dans le milieu était respecté comme un chef. Plutôt grand, imposant, cheveux couleur chocolat, regard dur, il n'y avait que trois choses qui comptaient dans sa vie : l'argent, Yoochun et Jaejoong. Ses deux amis étaient les seuls avec qui il passait ses journées, sa seule famille. Il ne fallait pas les toucher.   
Yoochun était un bras droit fier et efficace. Cheveux coupés très courts, toujours habillés en treillis militaire, il n'avait de douceur que quand il évoquait un avenir improbable dans lequel il se marierait, et il aurait une fille qu'il appellerait Soo Ah. Ça faisait rire Jaejoong, toujours hautain et méprisant mais beau à en damner. Son visage plutôt fin faisait ressortir son air de voyou, nez droit, regard profond, avec sa tâche de naissance dans le cou. Pour Jaejoong aussi, il n'y avait que deux humains pour qui ça valait le coup de s'inquiéter et c'était bien Junsu et Yoochun.   
Pour le reste... Et bien, s'il pouvait en tirer profit, il le faisait, sinon, il s'en balançait.

Un peu comme avec ce Baek Sun Woo qu'il venait de balancer aux flics. Baek avait joué et avait perdu. Il avait tenté de voler le fric de Xiah... Il allait crécher en taule quelques temps, ça lui apprendra.   
Jaejoong était assez fier de lui sur ce coup-là. Non seulement il se débarrassait d'un mec qui lui courait sur le haricot, mais en plus ça permettait au trio d'organiser tranquillement leur petit job, sans que les flics ne viennent trop fouiner.

Jaejoong avait réussi, par une manœuvre habile à amadouer l'inspecteur Jung et à devenir son indic. Depuis qu'il avait appris que la police avait de plus en plus de pistes pour remonter à l'organisation de Xiah, il avait proposé à ses deux amis de jouer "l'agent double".   
D'un côté, il balançait les mecs qui empietaient trop sur leur territoire, et en même temps, il protégeait son chef. Quoi de plus pratique ?

Ce fut donc de cette façon, qu'il avait décidé de devenir "indic" malgré la réputation d'un tel statut dans le milieu. Yoochun et Junsu savaient que c'était pour leur bien.

~

  
Arrivés devant la devanture du ConnectBar, Jung Yunho détailla la bâtisse. Elle ne payait pas de mine. Une porte d'entrée en fer, une vitre permettant d'apercevoir quelques tables rondes ordinaires et des chaises en fer. Rien de très bling-bling, pas même une enseigne en néon pour attirer l'œil.   
Changmin s'étonna : "T'es sûr que c'est ici, hyung ?"   
Yunho approuva : "- Oui, c'est exactement comme on me l'a décrit. À ce qu'il paraît, il y a une pièce au sous-sol où sont organisés les jeux."   
Son collègue hocha la tête dubitatif.   
"- Pourquoi tu me présentes pas ton indic ?"

Yunho adorait son partenaire mais il avait conscience qu'il ne devait en aucun cas dévoiler quoique ce soit de l'identité de son informateur. Il gardait en tête bien des histoires où les identités de ces derniers avaient été révélées, et qui avaient fini avec deux balles logées dans le crâne. Même si ces mecs étaient des pourritures, ils étaient utiles et puis... Yunho gardait le secret espoir de remettre ce gosse de Jaejoong sur le droit chemin.

Il avait croisé Jaejoong lors d'une perquisition dans un bar, il y a plus de six mois. Accoudé au zinc, il ne s'était pas enfui avec les autres qui traficotaient dans leur coin quelques grammes d'herbe. Il était resté à observer les manœuvres des policiers pour tous les choper et finissait de siroter sa bière avec son demi-sourire narquois. L'inspecteur Jung s'était approché de lui et avait demandé à le fouiller, il s'était laissé faire et avait murmuré à l'oreille du policier qu'il avait des informations intéressantes à propos de la planque des dealers.   
Yunho lui avait laissé sa chance, se disant que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'un vrai traficant, et qu'il pourrait l'aider en bien des points.

Pour ce qui était de l'aide, il ne s'était pas trompé. Jaejoong lui filait toujours des informations justes et précises, contre quelques petits billets. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Yunho s'inquiétait pour son indic. Il le considérait comme son petit protégé, et ne se doutant pas de ses activités réelles, il craignait qu'il se fasse pincer à chaque instant.

Mais il s'était surtout rendu à l'évidence... L'inspecteur Jung avait un réel béguin pour le petit voyou de quartier. Cependant, il gardait ses penchants et son aveu rien que pour lui. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'un de ses collègue puisse se douter de son homosexualité. La mentalité coréenne était encore bien trop fermée pour accepter cela, et les préjugés idiots étaient très présents.

"Deux cocas, s'il vous plaît." commanda le policier en s'asseyant sur une des chaises face à son coéquipier. Changmin étudia consciencieusement le café qui s'apparentait plus à un mauvais troquet qu'une jolie brasserie. L'ambiance y était plutôt glauque, grisâtre, les murs étaient recouverts d'une couche de crasse et de graisse jaunie, les chaises en fer vertes étaient de mauvais goût. Qui, mais vraiment qui, pouvait avoir envie de venir boire un coup ici ? Clairement, personne. Lui et Yunho était les seuls présents en plein après-midi.

Le type qui vint les servir n'était pas plus agréable que les lieux dont il était propriétaire. Les verres dans lesquels Changmin servit la boisson pétillante étaient recouvert de traces de doigts. Bref, il n'eut qu'une envie, partir. Ne surtout pas porter ce verre dégueulasse à la bouche et s'enfuir.

Ce fut à cet instant précisément qu'il vit deux hommes surgir de derrière le bar. Mais ils ne ressemblaient pas à des serveurs. Yunho les remarqua aussi et se tordit le cou pour essayer de voir d'où ils étaient sortis.

"Ici." l'informa Changmin en désignant une petite porte dissimulée derrière le bar.

"- Ok. A ce que m'a dit mon informateur, ce soir c'est la grosse soirée... Il y aura du monde... On revient avec du renfort."


	2. Les nettoyeurs

Monsieur Park ne se doutait pas qu'il était filé depuis plus d'une semaine par Xiah qui avait mis en place son plan d'action. Il conduisait assez rapidement depuis la maison de sa maîtresse où il avait passé la nuit, jusque chez lui où il devait être rentré avant l'aube.  
Le compteur kilométrique dépassait les 110 kilomètres-heure sur cette petite route sinueuse, et il vit tardivement les phares de la voiture qui arrivait face à lui.

En un quart de seconde, il comprit que la voiture était du mauvais côté de la route et lui fonçait dessus. Il tenta de freiner et fit un mouvement brusque avec son volant. Le frein ne fonctionnait plus.

Xiah était posté en observation depuis une camionnette garée en amont, prêt pour le plan B, au cas où celui-ci ne fonctionnerait pas.

Mais nul besoin de s'inquiéter. La grosse cylindrée blanche fit plusieurs tonneaux dans le ravin, avant de s'éclater sur une roche énorme.

Jaejoong et Yoochun sortirent de leur petit bolide, et admirèrent leur boulot, les poings sur les hanches.

"Et voilà ! Rapide et efficace."

Xiah les rejoignit :  
"Oui, mais bon, vous admettrez que j'ai fait la plus grosse part. Une semaine à suivre ce type pour connaître son emploi du temps et où créchait sa petasse..."

Jaejoong se défendit :  
"- Ouais mais c'est moi qui ai saboté les freins..."  
"- Et moi qui conduisait face à lui... " ajouta Yoochun.

"- Bref... On mérite bien notre thune. " Sourit Junsu qui prit son téléphone pour informer la cliente que le job était fait.

~

Changmin et Yunho avaient placés deux de leurs hommes à l'intérieur du bar miteux en guise de diversion, et ils s'étaient postés avec leur coéquipier un peu plus loin dans la rue, de sorte de pouvoir garder un œil sur la porte d'entrée. 

Il y avaient un petit peu plus de mouvements que dans la journée. Quelques personnes y entraient. Leurs allures quasiment aristocratique détonnaient avec le lieu. 

"Encore deux qui arrivent." Compta Changmin. 

Yunho parlait au téléphone à son coéquipier attablé dans les lieux :  
"- On en est à combien ?" 

"- Pas plus d'une dizaine. C'est pas ce que j'appelle une grande soirée..." 

Yunho se tourna vers son collègue, impatient :

"- Bon... Va falloir attendre encore. Dix personnes, ce n'est pas vraiment un gros coup..." 

Les joueurs arrivaient au compte-goutte, discrètement, afin d'éviter toute suspicion. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, que le rapport des policiers à l'intérieur tomba :

"- On en est à une trentaine, chef. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on est là, le barman nous balance des regards bizarres... Si on reste encore à table, va falloir porter Dong Sik, il sera saoule... Et il est lourd." Dit-il en parlant de son coéquipier attablé face à lui. Il n'avait pas commandé de jus de raisin... 

Yunho raccrocha, Changmin lui lança un regard inquisiteur. 

"- Dong Sik est lourd à porter, alors faut pas qu'on tarde."

"- Hein ? "

"- On passe à l'action. Ils sont une petite trentaine, on verra ce qu'on attrape."

"- C'est quoi le rapport avec le poids de Dong Sik ?" demanda Changmin. 

"- Il est obligé de boire pour éviter les suspicion... Il va pas tenir debout. "

Changmin gromela un truc en rapport avec la consommation d'alcool en service et suivi Yunho.   
Quand ils entrèrent dans le boui-boui, ils aperçurent trois autres tables avec des clients qui semblaient être là pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. Le barman reconnut immédiatement les deux policiers qui étaient venus en éclairage l'après-midi même, et se montra méfiant. Des clients qui revenaient deux fois de suite, c'est louche, selon lui. 

Yunho s'approcha d'un pas déterminé et fit le tour du bar. Il plaqua sa carte d'identification sur le zinc sans un mot. Le gosse en face de lui fut plus vif d'esprit qu'il n'en avait l'air, et tapota un message sur son téléphone. Changmin comprenant ce qu'il faisait, se précipita à toute vitesse vers la porte qu'ils avaient repérer l'après-midi même.   
Il l'ouvrit à la volée et s'y engouffra suivi de ses quatre autres collègues. 

Il régnait un brouhaha enfumé, mal éclairé. Une sorte de cave aménagée à la va-vite. Une dizaine de table, les joueurs concentrés sur leurs cartes et leurs mises. Yunho frappa dans ses mains et des têtes se relevèrent.   
Quand les parieurs comprirent à qui ils avaient à faire, quelques uns tentèrent de s'enfuir, mais les cinq policiers avaient bloqués les entrées. Il fut assez aisé de ramener tout le monde au poste. 

~

Le volume de la musique couvrait la sonnerie du téléphone de Jaejoong. Ils avaient décidé de finir la soirée dans une boîte, histoire de décompresser un peu. Tuer un homme, ce n'était pas la première fois, ils étaient là pour ça. C'étaient des nettoyeurs professionnels, mais tout de même, la mort laisse un goût amer au fond de la gorge, que l'on peut noyer facilement dans l'alcool.   
Et le fric avait une bonne odeur. 

  
Yoochun avait repéré une jeune femme sur la piste, légèrement vêtue, qui ondulait du bassin de façon très provocante. 

"Je vous abandonne." annonça-t'il à ses amis avant de la rejoindre sur la piste. 

Retrouvés seuls, Junsu se pencha à l'oreille de Jaejoong :  
"T'as des nouvelles du flic ? Tu sais où il en est par rapport à nous ?" 

L'indic observait son ami qui dansait, se rapprochant de la jeune femme avant de se coller totalement à elle. "Il sait s'y prendre." pensa-t'il. Lui, malgré son physique, n'avait jamais osé se lancer ainsi. Il y avait bien eu quelques coups d'un soir, mais ce n'était pas non plus ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Il se retourna vers Junsu :

"- Tant que les gars ne savent pas que Xiah c'est toi, Junsu, les flics ne remonteront pas jusqu'à toi." 

"Les gars". C'étaient les types qui travaillaient pour Xiah, sans le connaître. Ils recevaient les ordres par Jaejoong et Yoochun, surnommés JJ et YC pour rester autant anonyme que possible. Aucun des gars ne connaissaient les visages ni les véritables identités des trois amis. Ils faisaient les petits boulots qui rapportaient moins que le nettoyage, mais se sentaient important dans ce monde dégueulasse. 

Junsu haussa les épaules, il avait confiance en son partenaire.   
Yoochun revenait à table accompagné de la belle brune à la poitrine opulente. 

"Salut !" lança-t-elle.   
Junsu et Jaejoong la saluèrent rapidement pendant que Yoochun lui servit un verre du champagne qu'ils avaient commandé.   
"Boisson de luxe." nota-t-elle. " Vous fêtez un truc ?" 

"- Son anniversaire." Mentit Jaejoong en désignant Junsu de la tête. 

"- Félicitations !" elle leva son verre en direction de Xiah. 

"- Conneries..." bougonna ce dernier. "En quoi je dois être félicité ? D'être né ? D'être resté vivant jusqu'à maintenant ? C'est des conneries." 

"- Jae, y a ton téléphone qui sonne." Yoochun avait repéré la sonnerie stressante du téléphone de son ami. Il détestait cette sonnerie, et lui avait déjà demandé de la changer plusieurs fois. Jaejoong sortit l'appareil de sa poche et nota quatre appels en absence de l'inspecteur. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès de ses compagnons et partit avec le téléphone à l'oreille. 

"Ah bah enfin ! Tu dors ?" Maugréa Yunho au bout du fil. 

"- Techniquement, à 2h34 du matin, je pourrais, oui." 

"- Oui, mais c'est pas le cas. C'est quoi ce bruit derrière ? T'es où ?" 

"- Je dois te faire un rapport sur ma vie, aussi ? Je fête l'anniversaire d'un pote." continua-t-il son mensonge. Bien pratique le pseudo-anniversaire de Junsu qui trouvait que c'était bien des conneries, de toutes façons." Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux me donner mon fric ? "

"- Y aura pas grand chose, cette fois-ci. Ton Baek, là... Il était pas sur les lieux." 

Merde, pensa le jeune homme... Est-ce que l'organisateur des jeux avaient flairé le danger ? "Mais y avait bien des jeux ? Vous avez chopé quelqu'un ?" 

"- Des joueurs, oui. Et le propriétaire du bar qui ne sait rien dire d'autres que" c'est Baek, c'est Baek. " T'aurais pas une idée d'où il vit, ce Baek ?" 

Jaejoong le savait. Mais donner trop d'infos précises pourrait le mettre en mauvaise posture. Baek Sun Woo pourrait se douter que JJ, l'avait balancé. Prudence, donc... 

" - Non, aucune idée. Je te l'ai dit... Je le connais pas ce type. J'ai juste entendu parler de cette histoire de jeux illégaux par une connaissance et je t'ai lâché le tuyau par pure gentillesse..." 

"- Et intérêt..." compléta Yunho. 

"- Faut bien vivre, hein... Faut manger..."

"- On se voit demain, à 9h. Même lieu. "

"- C'est pas demain. C'est tout à l'heure." Répondit Jaejoong en raccrochant, songeur. 

En retournant à sa place, il vit Yoochun complètement éméché en train de rire aux éclats avec la jeune femme, qui n'était pas des plus sobres, non plus. Il informa son chef que la petite frappe de Baek était passé entre les mailles du filet. Xiah fronça les sourcils. 


	3. Shim Changmin

Dans l'habitacle de la voiture, Yunho attendait depuis plusieurs minutes. 9h15, qu'est ce qu'il foutait, bordel ?  
La radio annonçait le décès de Monsieur Park, accident de la route. Bien pratique tout ça, à quelques semaines des élections. L'inspecteur Jung n'était pas sûr que ce fut vraiment un accident, ni même que cette histoire reviendrait à son équipe. En attendant, il commençait à être en retard sur son planning à cause de Jaejoong qui ne se montrait pas.

Ce fut trente minutes plus tard, que la porte côté passager claqua.

"Tu me fais beaucoup attendre en ce moment." balança Yunho en guise de salutation.

Le visage fermé de son indic n'indiquait rien de bon :  
"Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu faisais pas la fête hier ?"

Jaejoong resta silencieux. Sa casquette vissée sur la tête, le col de son manteau remonté sur son visage. Derrière son air de racaille, il avait des grands yeux doux. Pendant quelques secondes, l'inspecteur se dit qu'il ressemblait presque aux chatons qu'il avait l'habitude de recueillir chez lui...  
Yunho ne put réfréner les battements de son cœur. S'il avait été déraisonnable, il se serait jeté sur lui. Mais le flic était quelqu'un qui savait se contrôler.

Il sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche intérieure et en tira deux billets de 50 000 wons qu'il tendit à son informateur.  
Jaejoong les lui arracha et grogna :

"C'est ça le prix de ma vie, pour toi ?"

"- Pourquoi? Tu penses que tu vaux plus ?" riposta le flic.

Jaejoong glissa les billets dans la poche arrière de son jeans, en pensant que l'inspecteur avait raison... Est-ce que sa vie valait vraiment plus que 100 000 wons ? Même pas capable de serrer une gonzesse comme Yoochun qui avait dû finir la soirée entre de bonnes mains, même pas capable de vivre décemment. Tuer pour de l'argent et jouer à la balance pour se protéger. Est-ce que c'était une vie ?

"T'es de mauvaise humeur, aujourd'hui.." nota Yunho.

"- Ouais." Après quelques temps, il se décida : "J'ai trouvé la piaule de Baek."

Le flic se retourna, intéressé :

"- Balance-moi ça!"

Jaejoong lui tendit un papier où il avait inscrit l'adresse de Baek Sun Woo, sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte derrière lui.

~

Quand les flics entrèrent chez le malfrat, il était trop tard.   
"

  
Putain !" marmonna Changmin en découvrant Baek allongé au sol. L'oreiller qui avait du servir à protéger le tueur des éclaboussures de sang gisait à ses côtés. Le corps était encore tiède. Yunho appela l'équipe scientifique.

"La mort ne remonte pas à plus de deux heures. Ça vient d'être fait." avait déclaré le médecin légiste.

Yunho shoota de rage dans une cannette de bière qui traînait dans l'appartement du parieur. Sa colère montait. Il était persuadé que Baek avait des infos sur Xiah. Et il avait tout misé dessus. Mais maintenant, Baek n'était plus qu'un corps qui irait au congélateur en attendant une autopsie plus profonde. Même si la cause de la mort n'était pas un mystère. Un trou dans le crâne, même à travers un coussin, ça tue direct. Ça s'appelle une exécution. Baek avait tout bonnement était exécuté.  
Règlement de compte entre gang ? Certainement. C'était du moins, la piste privilégiée des enquêteurs.

Il appela son indic, en s'isolant dans une pièce à côté :

"Tu le savais ?" demanda-t-il sur un ton presque agressif, quand Jaejoong décrocha.

"- De quoi ?" Faire semblant, mentir, cacher les choses étaient sa spécialité.

"- Pour Baek."

"- Je ne te suis pas... Tu peux être plus précis ?"

"- Tu savais que je le trouverais à l'état de cadavre."

"- Non." répondit placidement l'indic.

~

Jaejoong jeta un regard vers Junsu et Yoochun. Ils étaient assis dans un canapé vieillot mais confortable. Le cuir s'effritait par endroit, et la couleur noire de jadis s'était transformée en un gris sale. Yoochun s'amusait à arracher quelques morceaux du vieux cuir, les yeux dans le vague.

"Baek aurait pu te balancer, Jun." Annonça Jaejoong après un moment.

"- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pas eu d'autres choix... Attendre plus longtemps m'aurait mis en danger."

"- Je suis désolé. J'ai déconné sur ce coup-là."

"- Pourquoi t'as filé l'adresse de Baek à l'inspecteur ? " demanda Yoochun presque hargneux.

Jaejoong haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas leur dire, mais son souhait c'était de se débarrasser de ce parasite de Baek, et en prison, ce n'était vraiment pas suffisant.  
Il savait qu'en balançant son lieu de vie, Junsu n'aurait pas hésité à le descendre une fois pour toutes. Parfois, Xiah pouvait faire preuve de sentimentalisme à l'égard des gars qui bossaient pour eux, mais souvent il ne comprenait que plus tard, qu'il se faisait avoir.  
Jaejoong était plus fin d'esprit sur ce coup-là. Filer l'adresse de Baek, et jouer la victime auprès de Xiah, en disant qu'il avait été obligé. Laisser Junsu buter le ptit con, et suivre la suite.

"Quand même... Le tuer d'une balle dans la tête, c'est pas discret." songea Yoochun.

"-J'ai pas tellement eu d'autres choix. Fallait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Pas eu le temps d'organiser un suicide, ou un accident."

Les trois compères semblaient mal-à l'aise de la situation. Yoochun, toujours en train de triturer les morceaux de cuir qui se détachaient du canapé, Junsu, assis, les coudes sur ses genoux, le visage dans ses mains et Jaejoong tournant en rond autour d'eux comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel, ne sachant que faire de son corps inutile.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Yoochun résonna.

"C'est la meuf d'hier soir ?" questionna Jaejoong.

"- Non, c'est un des gars." Et il prit l'appel. Après quelques secondes, il raccrocha et annonça aux deux autres : "Une livraison a été faite, il ramène la monnaie. J'y vais."

Ramener la monnaie n'était pas des tâches les plus réjouissantes. Les petits dealers, proxénètes, prêteurs sur gages, ou maître de jeux négociaient toujours pour avoir une somme de plus en plus grandes. Certains se rebiffaient, comme Baek, et piquaient une grosse partie du magot. Mais la bande à Xiah finissait par le savoir et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça finissait mal.  
Yoochun enfila sa tenue : casquette, gants, masque. Son visage ne devait jamais être à découvert et surtout, surtout ne pas laisser d'empreintes.

"Je viens avec toi ?" proposa Jaejoong.

"- Nan, t'as fait assez de conneries... Je gère seul." rétorqua Yoochun en claquant la porte.

~

Quand Yoochun revint près de ses amis, il affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Bonne nouvelle ?" s'enquit Junsu.

"- Nouveau contrat." répondit l'autre.

Jaejoong leva un sourcil. L'idée de se faire autant de fric en si peu de temps le réjouissait. Et puis, tout préparer, tout mettre en scène, il adorait ça.  
Il ne se disait pas que la vie de quelqu'un était sur la sellette, peu lui importait. Les gens naissaient et mourraient, c'était le cycle de la vie. Lui aussi, un jour, il y passerait. En attendant, se faire pas mal de fric et aller se dorer la couane aux Maldives cet été, était son seul objectif.

"On en sait plus ?" questionna-t-il.

Yoochun balança l'enveloppe sur la table en disant :

"J'ai pas rencontré le client. Il est passé par Requin, qui nous transmet le job. Il demande 5%."

Les gars s'étaient tous renommés avec des surnoms fantaisistes d'animaux prédateurs, comme si cela leur conféraient une puissance quelconque.

"- Il n'a demandé que 5%? " s'étonna Junsu.

"- Nan, au début il en voulait 30. Mais avec quelques mots bien placés, il a baissé son chiffre."

"- Bien !" exulta Xiah en ouvrant l'enveloppe. "Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?"

Une photo glissa. Le clichés montrait un jeune homme, cheveux noirs, coupés courts. Uniforme de police, joli sourire.

"Putain, c'est un tout jeune. C'est qui ?" demanda Jaejoong.

"- C'est surtout un flic." Yoochun fronça son nez. Se mêler aux poulets lui plaisait encore moins que de se mêler aux politiciens...

Junsu lit brièvement la description :

"Shim Changmin, 25 ans, membre des forces de l'ordre..." Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Jaejoong "Tu le connais ?"

"- Absolument pas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"- A cause de ton pote flic. Ils sont dans la même équipe à priori."

"- D'abord c'est pas un pote, hein. Ensuite, il ne m'a présenté personne de son équipe..."

"- Ça va chauffer si on doit éliminer un type proche de ta connaissance." gromela Yoochun.

Jaejoong haussa les épaules :  
"- On s'en fout. Ce type va mourir d'un accident de voiture, ou il va se suicider et puis basta. On s'en branle." Il s'adressa à Junsu : "Pourquoi il est à éliminer ? Lui aussi sa gonz l'a chopé au pieux avec une autre ?"

"- Aucune précision." déclara Junsu.

La curiosité des trois compères n'était pas satisfaite, mais le prix du boulot en valait la chandelle.

~

La télé du commissariat retransmettait en direct les funérailles de feu Monsieur Park, montrant sa veuve hypocritement éplorée, les quantités de fleurs et bouquets et d'invités. Puis la speakerine reprit la parole pour expliquer les circonstances de l'accident dont il a été la malheureuse victime. 

Yunho soupira. Cette histoire le turlupinait. Peut-être même plus que celle du petit Baek. Quoique... L'exécution sommaire du gangster était signée Xiah. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Sauf que de Xiah, il ne connaissait que ce surnom. Et son job : nettoyeur. Et c'était tout.   
Aucune de ses pistes ne le faisaient remonter plus haut. Il avait bien tenté d'envoyer Jaejoong à la pêche aux informations. Son indic revenait presque toujours avec quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, mais jamais de quoi remonter jusqu'au tueur à gages. 

L'idée qui lui tournait en tête que Monsieur Park avait pu être victime d'un assassinat et non d'un accident ne le lâchait pas... Mais comme il s'en était douté, ce fut une autre équipe, moins zélée que la sienne qui fut affectée à cette affaire. Trop de pistes pour étayer l'hypothèse de l'accident, et ça s'était résoud en deux temps trois mouvements. Yunho était d'humeur morose. Il se tourna vers son partenaire :

"Puisque Park n'est plus... C'est bien Choi, qui arrive quasiment en tête des sondages, non ?" 

Changmin sursauta au nom de Choi. Oui, c'était bien ce type. Élégant, dans la cinquantaine, qui faisait le jovial devant les écrans mais qui était un mec corrompu jusqu'à l'os et se foutait bien des autres. Comment le peuple coréen pouvait se fourvoyer à se point à ne juger que par le physique ? Changmin détestait Choi Mun Young au plus haut point. Et pour cause... 

C'était son père biologique. 

Gamin, il n'avait aucune connaissance de son père. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais révéler qui il était ni les circonstances de sa naissance. Ce n'est qu'ado, qu'il s'est mis à comprendre, au moment où son géniteur entrait en politique.   
Sa mère et lui vivait dans la misère et en voyant la réussite du père, elle s'était mise en tête de lui faire payer une pension.   
Pour éviter tout scandale, et que ça aille en justice, il avait cédé à donner quelques billets tous les mois. La mère s'était tue et Changmin avait pu faire des études décentes. 


	4. Rendez-vous

Le vent de l'hiver était assez violent et froid, pourtant cela ne faisait pas faiblir la volonté de Changmin à parcourir à pieds, comme tous les matins, les deux kilomètres qui séparaient son petit appartement du commissariat.

Il tapota ses deux mains pour les réchauffer et y alla d'un pas décidé. Les rues de Séoul fourmillaient de mille activités. Comme à son habitude, l'inspecteur Shim se sentait rassuré d'être là, dans son cocon.

Il ne prêtait pas attention au type qui le suivait depuis le trottoir d'en-face : trop de monde pour s'en apercevoir. Mais Junsu était alerte. Il devait connaître le mode de vie du flic afin de pouvoir préparer au mieux son boulot.

Il avait repéré que l'immeuble dans lequel vivait le jeune policier était assez vieillot, de ceux qui dataient d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec couloirs ouverts donnant sur une cour extérieure. Changmin habitait au quatrième étage. Une chute depuis la balustrade serait-elle mortelle ? Trop incertain. Il fallait penser à autre chose.

Jaejoong et Yoochun farfouillaient du côté de la mère de Changmin. Il y aurait là plus de matière à organiser quelque chose, mais pas sûr que la vieille s'en tire...

"Qui c'est qui demande l'exécution du flic ?" interrogea Yoochun.

Jaejoong n'en savait rien. Sur cette affaire, personne n'en savait rien. Ni qui, ni pourquoi. Cela compliquait bien les choses.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Yoochun râla :

"Mais change cette putain de sonnerie ! Elle vrille mes nerfs !"

Jaejoong jeta un œil sur l'écran, c'était le flic. Il fit signe à son ami de la fermer et décrocha. Yunho voulait le voir, il avait besoin de renseignements sur Baek. Jaejoong se dit qu'il pourrait en profiter pour en connaître plus sur Changmin. Il accepta le rendez-vous, au lieu habituel.

~

Cette fois-ci, il fut à l'heure. Il retrouva l'inspecteur dans sa voiture et s'asseya côté passager. Alors que d'habitude, ils restaient sur place, sous ce pont, isolé de la ville, ce jour-là, Yunho démarra dès que son indic eut refermé la porte. 

"Tu m'amènes où ?" 

"- T'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de rouler." 

Jaejoong enfonça sa casquette un peu plus sur ses yeux. Il ne devait pas être reconnu aux côtés d'un flic. Le chauffage avait été allumé et dans sa grosse doudoune kaki, il commençait à suffoquer. Le silence régnait pendant quelques kilomètres. Le malaise s'installait. Yunho semblait presque en colère. 

"Tu le connais depuis combien de temps, Baek ?" 

Jaejoong le regarda et répondit sans sourciller :

"- Je le connaissais pas. Je te l'ai dit. J'en ai entendu parler, c'est tout. Tu sais bien que je ne fais rien dans ce milieu." 

"- Non, justement, je ne sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous à fricoter avec des types pareils, de quoi tu vis..." 

Jaejoong pouffa dans un rire moqueur :

"- Tu prends un indic et tu te renseignes même pas sur lui. "

Yunho fut vexé :

"- Bien sûr que si... C'est bien parce que tu n'es pas fiché que je te garde auprès de moi. Pas de casier judiciaire, tu sembles clean." 

Jaejoong pensa en lui-même : "Entre l'être et le paraître, il y a tout un monde, espèce d'idiot." 

"Bon, donc... Qui t'a mis sur la piste de Baek ?" continua l'inspecteur. 

Rester évasif serait le plus prudent. 

"- Des potes. Tu sais, on traîne en bande... On discute, etc..." 

"- J'aimerais bien les rencontrer, tes potes..." 

Jaejoong se retourna vivement :

"- Impossible. Une fois que tu les rencontres, moi je suis cuit et t'auras plus d'infos." 

Yunho haussa les épaules. Il roulait depuis plusieurs kilomètres sur une petite route en périphérie de Séoul. Il se déporta sur la droite et immobilisa le véhicule. 

" T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je vais pas y aller de ta part... "

Jaejoong fouilla dans sa mémoire pour savoir qui des gars il pourrait balancer en pâture à Yunho, mais il se sentait pris de court. Le flic planta ses grands yeux noirs dans les siens et soutenait son regard. 

"T'as une meuf ?" Jaejoong avait balancé la phrase comme ça, sans réfléchir, pour gagner du temps. En même temps il passait en revu tous les mecs qui pourraient faire l'affaire. Yunho fut déstabilisé par la question :

"- Euh... Je... Non... Mais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" 

"- Parce que t'es tendu, mec... Des fois, ça fait du bien de se détendre avec une gonzesse..." 

"- Les filles ne m'intéressent pas... Et ce n'est pas le sujet, là. C'est qui ton pote qui t'a parlé de Baek."

Jaejoong s'amusa de la situation :

"- Ah ouais ? Les meufs t'intéressent pas ? Faut pas me la faire à moi... Y a pas un mec qui résiste à une belle paire de seins."

"- Bah si, moi ! " Répondit Yunho excédé. 

Jaejoong se mit à rire :

"- Tu préfères ton collègue, peut-être... Le petit Changmin, c'est ça ?"

Yunho se redressa d'un coup :

"- Comment tu connais Changmin ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ! "

"- Ah, ah ! J'ai touché le point faible de monsieur l'inspecteur." balança Jaejoong en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'appui-tête du siège. 

Était-ce par vengeance, ou par excitation, mais Yunho détacha sa ceinture et se jeta quasiment sur le jeune homme à côté de lui. Il attrapa son visage opalin entre ses mains et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Jaejoong qui ne put bouger. 

L'indic, surpris, le repoussa d'un coup. La tête de Yunho vint frapper contre le pare-brise. Jaejoong hurla :

"NAN MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? T'ES QUOI ? UN PERVERS OU QUOI ?"  
Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte pour partir, mais Yunho l'attrapa fermement par le poignet :

"- C'est toi qui m'a cherché. Arrête de noyer le poisson et balance celui qui connaît Baek." 

"- Je connais pas son nom. Il se fait appeler le Requin. Mais je vais porter plainte contre toi pour agression sexuelle. Sale taré !" 

"- Le Requin ?" Yunho était dubitatif. " Ok, le Requin... Tu fais quoi ? Je te ramène en voiture ou tu rentres à pieds ? On est à 37 kilomètres de Séoul."

Jaejoong jeta un regard noir :

"- Comme si j'avais le choix... Je vais devoir subir un pervers jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre... Si tu me touches, j'appelle la police."

Yunho ricana :

"- Bien sûr... Appelle la police... Comme ça tu nous expliqueras gentiment comment tu as entendu parler de Changmin ? "

"- Par le Requin, ce sont des gens qui connaissent vos locaux... Ça se trouve tu le connais aussi."

"- Non, ça ne me dit rien." 

Après un long moment de silence, le voyou demanda :

" Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"

Yunho sourit de toutes ses dents :

"- C'est une technique pour faire parler les suspects... " 

Jaejoong prit une mine dégoutée :

"- J'espère pour toi que Requin va parler sans avoir recours à cette méthode. Il pue de la gueule."

Yunho mima celui qui vomit ses tripes. Jaejoong continua :

"- En vrai... Dis-moi la vérité. J'ai rien contre les PD... Mais t'en es un ?" 

"- Si t'as rien contre eux, pourquoi tu les appelles comme ça ?"

"- Et comment tu veux que je les appelle ? Des tapettes ?" railla Jaejoong. 

"- Y a pas besoin d'être vulgaire. Mais oui, je suis homosexuel. Ça te pose un problème ?"

Le jeune homme leva les mains en signe de dire "non, pas du tout" mais jeta quand même un regard de travers. Un mec aussi beau et baraqué que Yunho, il n'aurait jamais pensé que... Ah non, imaginer ça était trop pour lui. 

"Et tu couches avec ton partenaire, donc." s'enquit Jaejoong. 

Yunho leva les yeux au ciel :

"- N'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce que je suis homo que je me tape tous les mecs que je vois !" 

"Mais bien sûr, la preuve..." pensa l'indic. 

"C'est comme si je te demandais si tu te tapais toutes les filles que tu rencontrais..." avança l'inspecteur. 

"- J'aimerais bien... Mais je suis pas Yoochun." C'est en finissant sa phrase que Jaejoong se rendit compte de sa gaffe. Ne jamais mentionner les noms de Yoochun et Junsu à Yunho faisait parti de son plan. Il pria pour que le flic ne l'ait pas remarqué. 

~

La route sinueuse rendait toujours nostalgique l'inspecteur Shim. Pourtant, il l'empruntait chaque vendredi soir pour aller voir sa mère. Le chemin était toujours tranquille sans trafic. Ce soir-là, il remarqua la moto qui semblait le suivre depuis plusieurs kilomètres. Cela lui semblait assez étrange et il jetait des coups d'œil régulier dans son rétroviseur. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, la moto finit par le dépasser. Soulagé, Changmin appuya un peu plus sur le champignon. Il avait dans son coffre quelques kilos de viande fraîche qu'il ramenait à sa mère et ne voulait pas trop tarder à arriver. 

À l'entrée du petit village, il n'aperçut pas le motard garé près d'une vieille bicoque. Il bifurqua dans une petite ruelle adjacente, parqua sa voiture et en descendit. Sa mère se jeta dans les bras de son fils, comme tous les vendredis. Et comme tous les vendredis, il lui tendit un paquet de nourriture. Et comme tous les vendredis, elle le tapa gentiment à l'épaule en lui disant que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il devait garder l'argent pour lui, qu'il devait se trouver une jolie fille et se marier... Comme tous les vendredis. 

Le motard, qui n'était personne d'autre que Junsu, les observa encore un peu, puis quand ils eurent disparu dans la maison, il s'installa pas très loin et resta encore un peu... 

Foutre le feu à cette baraque devrait être faisable. Plan A.  
Il faut un plan B. Il faut toujours un plan B. 


	5. Plan à risque

Jaejoong claqua la porte de leur local en entrant. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait, grandissait en sa poitrine au fur à mesure qu'il se rappelait avoir lâché le nom de Yoochun.   
Il se mordit la lèvre.  
"Qu'est ce que je peux être con." se répétait-il sans cesse... Dans sa tête, défilaient tous les scenarii possibles... Et si le flic avait capté, et s'il remontait la filière, et si, et si... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

"T'es de retour ?" Yoochun était seul, assis sur le canapé, jambes croisées, une canette de bière à la main.

"- Hum..." murmura Jaejoong.

"- Ça s'est bien passé ?"

L'indic haussa les épaules. Il resta silencieux. Yoochun insista :

"- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as eu des infos sur Changmin ou pas ?"

"- Nan." répondit sèchement l'autre.

Yoochun avala une gorgée de boisson et annonça :

"- T'inquiète... Junsu est parti le suivre. Il devrait être de retour bientôt."

L'inquiétude ne quittait pas Jaejoong. Il repassait toute la conversation, comment en était-il arrivé à parler de Yoochun ?   
Ah oui, cet imbécile de flic l'avait embrassé. Il eut un rictus dégouté.

"- Quoi ? " Nota Yoochun. "Y a un truc qui va pas, on dirait..."

"- Tu sais pas la dernière ?" Jaejoong fit une pause. "Le flic... C'est une tapette..." Il pouffa. L'autre se retourna d'un coup.

"- Il est homo ? Pour de vrai ? Deabaaaaak ! Comment t'as su ?"

"- Il a essayé de m'embrasser." Répondit Jaejoong en arrangeant quelque peu la vérité...

Yoochun partit dans un fou-rire :

"- Attends, il est plutôt beau gosse... Te plains pas, ça aurait pu être pire... "

" - Genre... Toi ?" Plaisanta Jaejoong.

Junsu passa la porte à ce moment-là. 

~

Jung Yunho entra chez lui. Son petit appartement était simplet et coquet bien ordonné. Il soupira.   
Yoochun... Yoochun... Où avait-il déjà entendu ce prénom ? 

Il alluma son ordinateur et fouilla dans ses anciens dossiers. Il était persuadé que c'était un nom qu'il connaissait. Mais des "Yoochun" il y en avait certainement plusieurs. Pourquoi ce prénom résonnait dans sa tête ? 

Après quelques heures, il retrouva enfin ! C'était sa première affaire de drogue ! Un coup de filet dans lequel il avait attrapé quelques petits dealers. Park Yoochun en faisait parti. Yunho était alors tout jeune inspecteur. Il tenta de se remémorer le visage du jeune garçon. Un grand brun, plutôt bien taillé, une cicatrice sur sa joue, un regard dur. Quel âge avait-il à l'époque ? La vingtaine, pas plus... 

Pourquoi cela perturba Yunho, il ne saurait le dire. Est-ce que ce gamin de l'époque était retourné dans le milieu de la drogue ? À quoi sert la prison... L'inspecteur soupira. Il imaginait très bien Jaejoong ami avec cette catégorie de personnes et cela ne lui plaisait pas. 

Son informateur avait clairement montré son peu d'enthousiasme à la déclaration farfelue de Yunho, ce qui fit se serrer son cœur dans sa poitrine.   
Pas facile d'avouer son homosexualité, encore moins l'amour que l'on peut éprouver pour celui que l'on met en danger tous les jours... 

Ses pensées sentimentales continuèrent à vagabonder pendant qu'il cliquait avec la souris pour faire défiler les pages de déposition de tous les dealers de cette époque. C'est là que ses yeux tombèrent dessus. Xiah. Mentionné par un dénommé Oh Bang Woo, alias le Tigre.   
Le Tigre ? Un peu comme le Requin ? Qu'est-ce-que lui avait dit Jaejoong au sujet des prédateurs ? Ah oui... Que dans cette bande, ils avaient tous emprunté des surnoms aux animaux plus ou moins féroces. 

Il se concentra sur ce qu'il lisait. Le fameux Yoochun faisait parti de la même bande, que ce "Tigre", qui disait obéir à Xiah. Yoochun et Xiah. Jaejoong et Yoochun. Et donc... Jaejoong et Xiah ?

~ 

"- T'as quelque chose ?" questionna Junsu à son entrée. Jaejoong secoua la tête. Yoochun profita :

"- Il a une touche, surtout." 

"- Ta gueule !" cria Jaejoong avec tout de même un petit sourire. 

Junsu les regarda étonné attendant une explication qui ne vint pas. Finalement Yoochun prit la parole :

"- Moi, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous plaire... J'ai fait parler le Requin... Je sais enfin QUI nous a filé le job." 

Les deux autres s'assirent auprès de lui et attendirent. Il poursuivit :

"- Je vais la faire courte, mais en gros l'affaire est passée par une connaissance du Requin qui aurait eu lui-même l'affaire de la part du secrétaire d'un homme politique..."

"- Ah, mais ça pue, ça. C'est qui ?" demanda Jaejoong. 

"- Ça j'arrive pas à savoir. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais je connais la relation avec Changmin... "

Il prit une autre gorgée de bière, se leva pour aller chercher des canettes pour ses amis. Yoochun était du genre à aimer se faire désirer. En tendant la boisson à Junsu, il finit par leur dire :

"- C'est son père."

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la canette de Jaejoong fit office d'exclamation. Quelques gouttes du liquide pétillant s'étaient projetées sur son visage. Il s'essuya du revers de la main. 

"- Son père ?" Sa gorge se serra. Il n'avait jamais connu son père, et il s'était toujours dit que sa vie aurait clairement été différente s'il en avait eu un. Mais son géniteur avait abandonné sa mère quand elle était encore enceinte de lui. Les conditions difficiles dans lesquelles il avait vécu, eurent raison de sa bonne volonté à devenir "quelqu'un de bien". 

Yoochun continua son explication :

"- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est un mec important et il ne veut pas qu'on sache qu'il a un bâtard qui traîne dans la nature... À priori, Changmin n'est pas son fils légitime et il était déjà avec son épouse officielle quand il a eu une relation avec une autre femme..."

Junsu semblait réfléchir. La somme proposée pour ce contrat était plutôt alléchante, mais tuer un gars qui n'avait rien fait de mal... Jaejoong avait tout de suite compris ce que Junsu avait en tête. 

"- Ah nan ! Recommence pas avec ta pitié. Ouais, ça fait mal au cœur que de telles ordures existent, mais c'est juste notre job ! Arrête ton sentimentalisme, là !" 

"- Ce n'est pas seulement du sentimentalisme, Jae." objecta le chef de la bande. "C'est risqué... Le mec est flic. Fils d'un politicien... Ça craint, putain." 

Yoochun approuva complètement. Il s'adressa à Xiah :

"- Toi, t'as trouvé quelque chose à son sujet ?" 

"- Je l'ai suivi. Il passe les week-ends à la montagne chez sa mère. Une petite maison en bois... On peut penser à un incendie, une explosion de la bouteille de gaz... Un truc comme ça. Mais, je ne le sens pas ce coup-là. Surtout que ce Changmin, là, c'est le collègue le plus proche de ton flic, Jae."

Jaejoong sentit l'énervement monter en lui. Ils étaient nettoyeurs... Pas psys ni médiateurs... Ils n'avaient pas besoin de trop réfléchir. Ils remplissaient le contrat, empochaient l'argent et c'était tout. Pourquoi chercher midi à quatorze heures ? 

"- Qui te dit qu'on ne sera pas les prochains sur la liste de ce type ?" C'était Yoochun qui posa la question à son ami. Et cette supposition lui tournait en tête depuis qu'il avait appris l'identité de la personne qui les avait employé. Les hommes politiques véreux avaient bien des hommes de main... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas chargé ses propres hommes ? Pourquoi promettre une somme faramineuse à trois étrangers ?   
Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait ça louche. Ce politicien ne voulait sûrement pas que l'on puisse remonter jusqu'à lui. Et rien n'assurait la protection des Nettoyeurs.   
Trois délinquants qui crèveraient dans une baston ferait moins de bruit que la mort d'un flic... 

"- Ça craint, oui... Faut qu'on assure nos arrières." 

~

Changmin avait dégoté la liste des personnes présentes aux funérailles de Baek Sun Woo, le parieur de bas-étage.  
Aucun Yoochun ne s'y était présenté. Aucun Xiah non plus. Pas plus qu'une mère ou tout autre personne de sexe féminin.  
Il tomba sur un dénommé Baek Young Woo. Son frère certainement vu la ressemblance des prénoms. Le retrouver ne lui prit que quelques minutes, le gamin était déjà fiché pour quelques méfaits, vols et arnaques. Il le fit convoquer.

Le jeune Baek était tremblant devant l'inspecteur Jung se demandant bien pourquoi il était là.  
"- Tu magouillais un peu avec ton frère ?"  
L'autre fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
"- Écoute, j'ai ton dossier. T'as déjà fait quelques tours par ici, fais pas l'innocent. On a besoin de remonter des pistes pour savoir qui a buté ton frangin."

Le gamin sembla soulagé et soupira de soulagement.

"- C'est sûrement les chefs..."

Yunho attendit. Baek junior continua :

"- Ils sont plusieurs. Peut-être deux ou trois mais mon frère m'a dit, y a quelques jours, qu'il craignait leur réaction."

"- Tu sais pourquoi ? T'as des noms ?"

"- Nan, je sais pas pourquoi ils les craignaient. Sûrement une histoire de pognon. Je suis allé avec lui, une fois, pour leur remettre de l'argent des jeux."

"- Où ?"

"- Dans un parking souterrain."

"- Si je te parle de Yoochun, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

Le gamin secoua la tête.

"- Le Requin, alors ?"

Non plus.

"- Le Tigre ?"

Les yeux du gamins s'ouvrirent en grand.

"- Oui, je vois qui c'est. Un type qui était souvent avec mon frère."

"- C'est lui qui récoltait l'argent ?"

"- Non... Non... Celui qui récoltait je ne connais pas son nom, mais physiquement, ce n'était pas le même." 

"- Tu peux me le décrire ?" 

"- Le Tigre pèse au moins 110 kilos. L'autre est tout mince, il cachait son visage avec un masque et une casquette. La seule chose qui m'ait marqué c'est son grain de beauté sous son œil. Il parlait pas non plus... "

Un grain de beauté sous l'œil... Le détail qui avait fait faire un raté au cœur de Yunho... Celui de l'homme qui fait battre son cœur. 

"- Tu n'as aucune idée de son surnom ? Un indice ?"

Le gosse réfléchit, chercha... Et d'un coup s'exclama :

" JJ !" 


	6. JJ

La porte du commissariat s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une femme élégamment vêtue y pénétra, dans une démarche assez hautaine. Son long manteau beige, fermée par une ceinture faisait ressortir ses jolies formes.  
Changmin leva les yeux de son ordinateur et l'observa. Elle se dirigea vers le premier bureau qu'il y avait devant elle et posa brutalement une clé usb en déclarant :

"Je veux que l'affaire de Monsieur Park soit réouverte."

L'inspecteur qui s'était chargé de l'affaire de l'accident du politicien passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Mais Jung Yunho se précipita vers la femme.

"Venez vous asseoir." lui proposa-t'il en tirant une chaise en face de son bureau.

Elle toisa tout le monde, reprit la clé qu'elle donna au bel inspecteur brun et articula posément :

"Une enquête bâclée... Vous avez été soudoyé par le parti de Choi ? Un accident ? Vraiment ?"

Les policiers la dévisagèrent. Qui était-elle ? Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans. À son poignet scintillait une montre de luxe, et des bracelets qui semblaient de grande valeur. Tout en elle respirait l'argent et l'aisance.

Yunho, qui n'en pensait pas moins quant au baclage de l'enquête, fut néanmoins quelque peu piqué de l'accusation de corruption. Que ses collègues soient fainéants, il l'admettait aisément. Mais il ne pouvait imaginer l'un des siens acceptant des pots-de-vin.

"Dites-nous tout. Quelle est votre relation avec la victime ?"

En riant, ses longs cheveux tréssautaient et la couleur presque dorée se reflétait au soleil.

"- Je suis celle dont on connaît l'existence mais que l'on cache. Le tabou. Celle dont il ne faut surtout pas prononcer le nom... Aucun de vos enquêteurs n'est venu me voir. Ce que faisait Monsieur Park sur cette route, à cette heure... Personne ne s'est posé la question ! "

L'inspecteur négligent qui était visée par les propos de l'accusatrice se racla la gorge :

"- Hum... Ce... Sa femme. Sa femme a confirmé qu'il rentrait d'un séminaire."

Elle partit dans un grand rire bruyant.

"- Ah oui ! Quel beau séminaire ! Le sujet abordé était très certainement sur les méandres de l'alcool aux portes du plaisir charnel !" Elle continuait de rire.

Yunho intervint :

"- Je présume donc qu'il était avec vous cette nuit-là ?"

"- Bien sûr... Comme la plupart des nuits... Le vin qu'il ramène... Qu'il ramenait, pardon... Était de très grande qualité. Comme tous les cadeaux qu'il me faisait ! Ah ça a du bon d'être jeune..."  
On pouvait ressentir une petite pointe de désappointement dans la voix de la maîtresse. Mais de la tristesse, sûrement pas.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a sur cette clé usb ?" questionna Yunho.

"- Regardez-la et vous verrez. Cela vient de la caméra de ma voiture."

Depuis de nombreuses années, la majorité des voitures en Corée étaient dotées de petites boîtes noires.  
L'inspecteur Jung, rejoint par Changmin inséra la clé dans son ordinateur.

À l'écran, apparut une grosse voiture blanche qui se garait, puis Monsieur Park en sortit, arrangea le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne en s'admirant dans la fenêtre de son véhicule et disparut de l'écran. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, une ombre passa rapidement devant la caméra de la maîtresse. Trop furtivement pour capter quoique ce soit, même avec un arrêt sur image.

Mais un peu plus tard, l'ombre refit son apparition et se plaça à l'avant de la grosse voiture blanche. L'homme accroupi était de profil. Casquette enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, col roulé remonté jusqu'au nez, parka kaki... Yunho ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son écran.  
Le jeune homme, sur la vidéo, ne cessait de tourner la tête afin de vérifier, sûrement, que personne ne venait, et croisait l'objectif de la caméra. L'inspecteur prenait à chaque fois une flèche en plein cœur.

"- Vous voyez ? Vous voyez ce qu'il fait ?!" La voix stridente de la jeune femme le tira hors de ses pensées. Elle continua : "Il sabote la voiture... Ça se voit, non ? Votre accident, là... Il n'a pas eu lieu tout seul..."

Yunho était trop estomaqué pour répondre. Son cœur l'avait reconnu du premier coup d'œil. Jaejoong était impliqué dans une affaire de meurtre, clairement.

~

Du bout de sa basket, Jaejoong raclait le gravier sous ses pieds. Le bruit des gamins dans ce square l'empêchait de réfléchir trop profondément... Il ne savait plus s'il devait suivre les ordres de Xiah et laisser tomber le contrat sur la tête de Changmin, ou y aller quand même et rafler tout le pactole, tout seul.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'opposait avec autant de véhémence à son ami de toujours. Cela le contrariait profondément.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Yoochun avait raison, il devrait changer cette sonnerie stridente. Mais n'étant absolument pas adepte de ce genre de bipbip, il n'avait jamais pensé à changer les paramètres de son téléphone. 

  
Il poussa un soupir profond en voyant le numéro de l'appelant.

"Quoi ?" balança-t-il en guise de salutation.

"- Faut qu'on se voit." Ce n'était pas une question de la part de Yunho mais véritablement un ordre.

"- J'ai pas le temps !" Jaejoong était sur le point de raccrocher.

"- Tu préfères que je vienne te chercher avec un mandat d'arrêt et en te passant les menottes aux poignets ?"

Merde, Jaejoong se demandait à quel moment il s'était fait choper et en train de faire quoi. Il se ravisa :

"- On se retrouve comme d'hab, sous le pont."

"- T'as un quart d'heure pour y arriver."

Jung Yunho observait dans son rétroviseur son jeune indic qui descendait de scooter. Jaejoong retira son casque et ses mèches blondes provocatrices jouèrent avec le vent.  
L'inspecteur se sentit faillir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'une racaille qu'il devrait certainement mettre sous les verrous ?

Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'implication de son informateur dans un sabotage quelconque mais il gardait un peu d'espoir que ce dernier ne fut qu'une petite main bossant pour des têtes plus puissantes. Pour Xiah, entre autre. Et il pourrait négocier avec Jaejoong, une remise de peine en échange d'informations.

La porte côté passager s'ouvrit et le vent glacé s'engouffra dans l'habitacle en même temps que le corps du joli blond.

Yunho le laissa s'installer puis lui donna son téléphone sur lequel il avait lancé la vidéo qui l'incriminait. Jaejoong regarda consciencieusement l'écran. Il connaissait la scène, il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer dessus, il se creusait plutôt les méninges pour trouver quoi répondre à ça.

À la fin de la séquence, il rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire.

"Et donc, tu veux me mettre en taule avec ça ?"

"- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te mettre en taule. Je veux juste une explication."

"- Je réparais les freins. Je fais des petits jobs comme ça." répondit Jaejoong en haussant les épaules.

"- Joue pas au con. Avant de venir ici, on a envoyé une équipe à la casse pour faire vérifier la voiture... Les freins ont été saboté... Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te faire un dessin, si ?"

" - Je sais pas trop y faire, en mécanique... J'ai dû me tromper... Je suis payé pour des petits jobs d'homme à tout faire. "

"- Fais-moi rire. Tu bosses pour qui ? Qui t'a demandé de bousiller les freins de Monsieur Park ?"

Jaejoong haussa les épaules. Il savait que Yunho ne pourrait pas l'arrêter avec simplement une vidéo où on le voyait à peine trifouiller à côté d'une voiture.

"- Je ne cherche pas à t'arrêter. Absolument pas... Je veux t'aider."

"- M'aider à quoi ? Je ne suis pas un petit chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route... J'ai pas besoin d'aide."

Yunho comprit qu'il avait froissé la fierté de son informateur.

"- D'accord... Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide. Mais moi j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de trouver Xiah. Je le soupçonne d'être derrière beaucoup d'assassinats déguisés en accidents ou en suicides..."

"- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis. Je ne connais pas de Xiah."

Jaejoong sortit de la voiture sans saluer et claqua la porte.  
Il s'installa sur son scooter et s'apprêtait à remettre son casque quand il reçut un message de Yoochun : _"Reviens vite. Urgent."_

~

Il roulait à toutes vitesses en zieutant dans son rétroviseur. L'inspecteur Jung semblait le suivre. Il était excédé. Il se demandait comment il allait rejoindre le QG sans se faire filer... Son téléphone sonnait sans cesse dans sa poche, la vibration le déconcentrait.

Il finit par s'arrêter sur le bas-côté, et prit l'appel. Il aperçut en même temps que Yunho s'était arrêté lui aussi. Il le suivait volontairement sans aucune discrétion. Il soupira et s'adressa à Yoochun au téléphone :

"Je peux pas venir, je suis suivi par les flics." 

"- Merde... Fais gaffe... Le Requin vient de se faire pincer, et il a balancé aux flics qu'il avait reçu un contrat à remettre à Xiah... Pourquoi ils te suivent ? T'es où ?"

Jaejoong soupira, passa une main lasse sur son visage.

"- Le flic voulait me voir mais je sais pas trop pourquoi... Ça doit être à cause du Requin... " mentit-il. 

Yunho continuait de l'observer sans se presser. Changmin venait de l'informer de ce qui se passait au bureau, et l'inspecteur avait senti qu'il était sur la bonne voie en suivant son indic.

Il finit par sortir de la voiture au moment où le blond rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche. Yunho s'approcha :

"- Tu veux bien me suivre à présent ? Y a des choses à éclaircir."

Jaejoong se sentait perdu. Il mentait à ses amis, et se sentait acculé au pied du mur...

"- En quel honneur ? Tu as des freins à faire réparer toi aussi ? "

Yunho ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire malgré la situation.

"- Une de tes connaissances a été arrêtée... Et tu sais quoi ? Il paraît qu'elle t'aurait reconnu sur la vidéo que je t'ai montré... "

Jaejoong attendit la suite.

"Habituellement, je ne suis pas si long à la détente... Mais là, j'avoue ne pas avoir percuté de suite... JJ... C'est toi."


	7. Bavure

Assis aux côtés de Yunho dans la voiture à l'arrêt, le cœur de Jaejoong semblait s'éteindre. La fin s'annonçait proche.  
L'inspecteur lui avait tout expliqué.

Le frère de Baek avait balancé tout le monde, persuadé -à juste titre- que Xiah était derrière l'exécution de son frangin, qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.  
À plusieurs reprises, Jaejoong s'est demandé s'il ne devait pas la jouer solo et laisser ses potes pour sauver sa peau... Mais il ne put s'y résoudre.

Junsu et Yoochun étaient tout ce qu'il avait en ce monde et tant pis pour les Maldives cet été.

Balancer leurs noms était trop pour lui. Il resta muet.

Au fur à mesure que Yunho parlait des évidences et des preuves de l'implication de Jaejoong au sein de l'organisation criminelle, sa voix tressautait et deux petites larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux.

"Baek, c'était Xiah, hein ? Park, aussi ?!" demandait-il inlassablement pour ponctuer chaque couplet de son exposé.

Le blond fixa une tâche d'insecte écrasé sur le pare-brise, sans sourciller. Au bout d'un moment, les paroles du flic se transformèrent en une sorte de brouhaha indistinct. Quand le silence fut revenu dans la voiture, il se tourna vers Yunho pour l'observer enfin.

Yoochun avait raison : il avait peut-être eu une touche avec un homo, mais quel bel homme. Pendant un quart de seconde, Jaejoong se demanda si le fait de céder aux avances de l'inspecteur pourrait les tirer, lui et ses amis, d'un mauvais pas.

Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur lui de la même façon que Yunho l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt.

Bizarrement, l'odeur du parfum du flic l'enivra et il se sentit pris de désir à l'échange de ce baiser. Quand ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Yunho, ce dernier eut un mouvement de surprise. Mais le plaisir du contact charnel le poussa à garder cette étreinte.  
La pensée que ce serait peut-être le seul et unique baiser échangé avec la personne qu'il aimait était persistante. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues se mirent à rouler silencieusement pendant que leurs lèvres faisaient connaissance.

Puis Jaejoong se décolla prestement, un peu sonné de ce qu'il avait fait :

"Je peux rentrer chez moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il sortit et reprit son scooter. L'inspecteur Jung ne le suivit pas, il le regarda s'éloigner à toute allure...

Son cœur palpitait encore. La caresse des lèvres de Jaejoong sur les siennes laissait un arrière-goût amer... Sa situation semblait tellement difficile à gérer. Protéger celui qu'il aimait, mais devoir l'enfermer derrière les barreaux. Yunho avait toujours été un flic droit dans ses bottes. Il était hors de question de faire une entorse à la loi. Même pour Jaejoong.

Il sortit son téléphone et repéra le signal du GPS qu'il avait pu glisser dans la poche du manteau de son informateur. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait les attraper, tous, Xiah, YC et JJ.

~

Changmin était sur le pas de la porte du commissariat, attendant le retour de son coéquipier. Yunho le prit à part. 

"J'ai localisé leur planque. Mais... On va le faire gentiment. On n'y va que tous les deux." 

Changmin le regarda interloqué. L'inspecteur Jung lui donna une brève explication :

"Le JJ dont on parle, celui qui a saboté les pneus... J'ai découvert que c'était mon indic." 

Les yeux du jeune flic s'ouvrirent comme deux ronds de flanc. Le fameux indic inoffensif dont son partenaire lui rebachait les oreilles quasi-quotidiennement ! 

L'appel qu'il reçut à cet instant précis lui fit stopper ses pensées. 

" Monsieur Shim Changmin ? Votre mère vient d'arriver à l'hôpital suite à un incendie dans sa maison." 

Estomaqué, il regarda l'appareil incrédule :

"Je... Je savais qu'y avait un contrat sur ma tête..." lâcha-t-il à demi-mot à Yunho. 

L'inspecteur Jung attrapa Changmin par les épaules : "Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" 

Qui avait foutu le feu chez sa mère ? Jaejoong avait passé une grosse partie de l'après midi avec lui... Est-ce que ses complices auraient tout de même décider d'honorer le contrat ? 

~

La porte du local de Xiah s'éclata contre le mur. Ils n'avaient même pas fermé à clé.   
Changmin entra, arme au poing. 

Junsu était assis sur le canapé, jambes croisées, téléphone à la main. Jaejoong à ses côtés, releva la tête et Yoochun était debout, dans le coin de la machine à café. 

"Bande de pourritures." lança hargneux le jeune flic. 

Yunho le suivait, tentant de lui faire baisser son arme. Il voulait les arrêter de manière respectable mais la colère de son coéquipier était trop forte. 

"QUI EST XIAH ?" hurla-t-il à la volée. Aucun des trois ne bougèrent. 

En revoyant Yunho, Jaejoong se demanda si son cœur n'était pas en train de battre plus fort... Ce n'était pas la peur. Sûrement pas. 

D'un coup, une détonation fit sursauter les trois voyous. Yoochun fit tomber sa tasse. Le luminaire, visé par la balle du policier se détachait par endroit du plafond. 

"Merde, c'était un bel abat-jour." Murmura Yoochun. 

"- TA GUEULE !" continua de vociférer Changmin. "QUI DE VOUS A TENTÉ DE TUER MA MÈRE ?" 

Junsu finit par se lever posément, tenta d'esquisser un sourire et dit :

"Et si nous discutions calmement, hein ? Aucun de nous n'avons tenté de tuer qui que ce soit. Encore moins une vieille dame..." 

L'arme pointa dangereusement sur le chef. Que visait l'inspecteur Shim ? L'épaule ? Ou le cœur ? Il appuya sur la gâchette.   
Rapide comme l'éclair et voyant le coup venir, Jaejoong se jeta sur son ami et le fit basculer en arrière. 

La balle atterrit dans la nuque du jeune blond qui s'étala au sol de tout son long. 

Le sang coulait le long de ses tatouages, ses yeux clignèrent pour tenter de voir une dernière fois... 

Voir, les mains de ses amis menottées, le visage de Yunho se fermer... Entendre... Des bruissements, des cris couverts, des sons imperceptibles... 

Et sentir le coton doux et enveloppant du repos éternel.


End file.
